


巨人之路

by Avadale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadale/pseuds/Avadale
Summary: 四代机“凤凰”的成功研发也意味着伟大的救世主哈利·波特遇到了一个大问题：这位曾经独自击退三级怪兽“蛇怪”的战争英雄，竟然没法给自己找到一个同步率80%以上的副驾驶！现在他只能去试试马尔福了。德拉科·马尔福。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	巨人之路

**Author's Note:**

> 环太平洋AU（虽然开的是大西洋副本）有私设

巨人亲吻一颗星星。

*

哈利满怀希望地摘下测试头盔：“怎么样？我感觉跟卢娜配合得不错。”

卢娜在旁边轻飘飘地说：“哈利，高同步率下的通感会是完全不同的体验，那不是配合，是灵魂的结合……你会完全敞开你自己，非常美妙。”

哈利无法想象“完全敞开”是什么感觉，把视线投向赫敏：“敏？”

“63%，跟之前那些在50%以下徘徊的同步率比是不错，但是，”赫敏叹着气把模拟数据展示给他，“哈利你要知道‘凤凰’对双人驾驶员同步率的标准是85%，安全线则是80%。”

哈利兴趣缺缺地扫了一眼那些数据：“其实我可以继续用我的‘火弩箭’，虽然它是第三代机甲但性能绝对拔群，升级一下武器系统就好。‘凤凰’可以给别人，比如你跟罗恩，我知道你们的同步率有95%。”

“哈利，你知道要驾驶‘凤凰’不光是同步率的问题，还有精神强度的要求，我们没法替代你。”

哈利陈述现实：“我已经跟霍格沃茨，甚至布斯巴顿的全部现役驾驶员做过同步率模拟，最高就是罗恩，66%，连你说的安全线都差得远。”

赫敏若有所思：“或许我们应该考虑一下非现役的驾驶员。”

哈利苦笑：“霍格沃茨的非现役驾驶员，要么在医院，要么就在坟墓里。”

卢娜微笑着说：“也有一个在贝法。”

*

哈利并没有把赫敏跟卢娜的建议放在心上，他觉得那肯定是个无奈的玩笑。

他知道她们指的是谁，德拉科·马尔福，七年前唯一被审判的斯莱特林。当然并不是因为只有他一个罪人，只不过除他以外的其他人都无耻地潜逃了。哈利不知道马尔福为什么没走，就像不知道为什么赫敏她们会突然提起这个人，毕竟当年那场灾难之所以夺走了那么多人，福吉和马尔福的父亲必须背负主要责任。

哈利根本不认为马尔福能给他提供一个高于80%的同步率数据，就算七年前马尔福没选择做一个帮凶也不可能：他们不合，非常恶劣的那种不合。波特和马尔福能在其中一人谋杀对方前戴上测试头盔就很好了。

因此哈利吃惊于自己真的来了贝尔法斯特。

当然他有其他理由，比如看看他的“火弩箭”怎么样了：伦敦地区陷落后，英国最大的机甲研发处就转移到了贝尔法斯特的哈兰德-沃尔夫制造中心，“凤凰”的诞生，“火弩箭”的维护与升级，甚至上世纪曾让全球为爱哭泣的泰坦尼克号的建造，都在这片厂区完成。

但要是恰好遇到马尔福的话——

钢铁帷幕升起，奥利凡德开着摆渡车前来迎接哈利：“今天天气还不错，就是海湾的风大了一点。波特先生自己过来的？如果是调试‘凤凰’的话其实我们可以派人过去，不过能又一次见到您也是不错的事。”

哈利回报以笑容：“其实我是想看看我的‘火弩箭’怎么样了。”

“奥，对，那个孩子也在这里整修。”奥利凡德把哈利带进了7号库，一台超过两百英尺的大家伙正在检修座上静静矗立。

这就是跟哈利相伴多年的“火弩箭”，它的主体部分使用黑色吸光涂层，武器臂则是代表格兰芬多的红色，自从七年前哈利用它击退“蛇怪”保全了不列颠它就民众被视为战无不胜，直到三个月前新的“主教”出现在朴茨茅次旧址，“火弩箭”在摧毁这个怪兽先驱时受到了严重侵蚀，最后机体完整度不足50%，武器系统几乎报废。

当然也并不是完全不能修理，只是赫敏认为这只“主教”的异常强度可能是四级怪兽将要出现的前兆，尽快适应使用“凤凰”战斗才是哈利该做的事。因此整整三个月哈利都在寻找一个副驾驶中焦头烂额：“凤凰”使用的是第四代操控系统，性能的飞跃也意味着它必须要两个驾驶员。

好消息是除了几个可靠的朋友还没人知道哈利迟迟找不到搭档是因为他跟任何人都难以同步，而现在的临时政府首相金斯莱给了他最大权限去挑选候选人尝试配合，坏消息是他不可能一直这样下去因为只要发生袭击，一个哈利·波特就必须出战。

在卢娜也被排除后哈利觉得沮丧，他认为放弃“凤凰”继续使用“火弩箭”才是自己的最终出路。他一个人就可以战斗。不需要副驾驶，不需要同步，更加不需要马尔福。

哈利在翻看“火弩箭”整修记录时忍不住四下看了看。

他知道马尔福在受审后关押在贝尔法斯特的监狱，没过半年就被转移到了哈兰德-沃尔夫中心。明面上是说为了让这个斯莱特林罪人进行劳动服务，不过哈利知道主要是因为霍格沃茨损失了太多人才，金斯莱根本忍不了竟然有个在校成绩还不错的年轻人呆在监牢里无所事事。哈利怀疑要不是马尔福的人身限制令不可能被解除，那家伙甚至会被重新丢进驾驶舱，而不是在这里当一个机甲工程师。

当然马尔福在工程师这个角色上做得很好。上学时候他就更擅长这个。大概三四年前慢慢开始有在贝尔法斯特这边实习过的小工程师会脱口而出“马尔福先生这么说的”，哈利也知道那个人受到的人身限制在一再减少，然而，非常反常地，尽管哈利每年都会来几趟哈兰德-沃尔夫，他一次都没遇见过马尔福。

就像这一回，哪怕赫敏已经明说他应该见见马尔福，哈利也决定了如果看到马尔福他真的会邀请那家伙去模拟器上测一下同步率（好让赫敏死心），但哈利知道他大概率还是见不到马尔福的。

这跟他们永远在偶遇中的学生时代完全不同。要知道霍格沃茨训练基地比哈兰德-沃尔夫大多了。

现在哈利已经配合着奥利凡德的讲解，大致了解了“火弩箭”的状况：大多数功能都已经修复，工程师在对它的武器系统进行升级——这正好跟哈利想要的一致。

他还是可以驾驶“火弩箭”参战。哈利松了一口气的同时又有点低落，往贝尔法斯特跑这一趟的目的已经达成，他可以离开了，果然没有碰见马尔福。

奥利凡德就在这时皱着眉头说：“新加了备用控制系统？这可有点冒险了。”

哈利不得不问：“那又怎么了？”

——救世主先生一向是实战的巨人，理论的矮子。

奥利凡德说：“多重控制系统是第四代机甲的核心技术，不过这里装载的这个被改良过，我一时也说不清……要不找德拉科来，让他说吧。”

哈利几乎立刻喊出了声，怀疑自己因为最近过于密集地想马尔福以至于出现了幻听：“德拉科？”

“对，他一向这个作风，光看调试记录不行，要听他亲自说明。”

哈利有点语无伦次：“不，我是说，是……是马尔福负责‘火弩箭’的整修？”

奥利凡德对他的激烈反应感到疑惑：“当然，波特先生不知道吗？这些一直是他负责的，包括‘凤凰’的设计。”

*

谜底揭晓之后一切都变得有迹可循。

哈利吃惊于自己从没觉得不知道自己的工程师是谁会很奇怪，也没发现每次他想找贝尔法斯特这边询问机甲的事，最后出面的都是学徒。临时有事。爱尔兰那边需要技术支援老师过去了。正好在实地调试没法中断。现在回想，哈利觉得这些借口都刻意极了，而那些学生们也的确说漏嘴过很多很多次——他们的马尔福先生，嗯哼，哈利甚至还因此推测出马尔福现在干得不错——他完全没想过马尔福是在替他做事的可能性！

哈利死死盯着入口。绿色信号灯亮起，隔离门缓缓分开，一条穿着手工羊皮软靴的腿首先迈了进来，哈利在心里暗笑一声，想着马尔福还是这个装模作样的德行。紧接着他就笑不下去了。

七年不见的德拉科·马尔福站在几步之外跟他对视。

再也没有装模作样的马尔福了。眼前的男人笔直地站着，显出一种陌生的冷硬，偏薄的嘴唇紧紧抿起，淡色的眼睛里像关着沉重的阴云。不。哈利漫无边际地想，也可能整个北爱尔兰上空的阴云都挂在这个人肩膀上，才让他看起来这样沉默，压抑。

马尔福的金发没再整齐梳起，变得偏长且凌乱，只有跟其他满身机油的工程师相比过于整洁考究的着装能让哈利从他身上找到一点那个嚣张少年的旧影，然而紧接着哈利的视线就停在他左臂上，那里有一个泛着金属光泽的限制环，罪人的证明。

一种突然的情绪冲击了哈利，他不能确切说明这是什么，但他难以忍受，他被这不明的冲动驱使，跳起来走向马尔福：“你……”

马尔福公事公办地说：“很高兴见面，波特先生。”

哈利的脚步停住了，被他的态度弄得有点难受：“我不觉得你高兴，不然你为什么一直躲着我？”

马尔福奇怪地看了他一眼：“躲着你？每周我按时把调试报告发往苏格兰，出现任何问题我都会在第一时间解决。我不明白波特先生为什么发出这种莫名的指责。”

哈利冲着他喊：“要不是这次奥利凡德先生说出来我他妈的都不知道那个工程师就是你！如果我没有特别让他在叫你过来时候不说我也在，你又要用什么理由推诿！”

马尔福平静地说：“现在是早上八点半，我刚起床不久，没有任何工作正在手头进行，不论谁找我有事我都可以直接过来。我承认我们以前关系不好，但你们那边也没谁是跟我关系好的，希望救世主先生不要把自己看得太特殊。”

哈利难以相信会有这么一天，他在跟马尔福的对话中变成了显得无理取闹的那一个！他不得不努力让自己冷静，没有梗着脖子把以前的那些拙劣借口一一扔到马尔福脸上，维持了一个成年人的形象：“好吧，既然你没有躲着我，那正好，我想找你一起去一趟霍格沃茨。”

马尔福的眼神晃了晃，接着慢慢地开口：“我以为你是想谈谈你的‘火弩箭’。如果是‘凤凰’的话，在波特先生开始入舱实战之前，我不认为会有什么新问题，就算是救世主也没必要配备一个专用工程师时刻待命。”

哈利说：“那你可能永远接不到‘凤凰’的消息了。我没法用它。”

“什么意思？”马尔福惊讶地挑起眉毛——这是他今天第一次露出真实情绪，“这不可能，‘凤凰’本身就是根据你的战斗数据设计的，别人可能没法驾驭它，但哈利·波特绝对不会有问题。”

“但是哈利·波特就是有问题。他找不到副驾驶。”提起这个令人烦躁的话题，哈利在马尔福旁边不快地踱了几步。

马尔福说：“四代机对双人驾驶员的同步率要求普遍都在90%左右，而‘凤凰’要求的只是85%，如果你愿意承担大部分精神冲击，降到80%都可以，这种宽松的条件下，我不明白你怎么可能找不到副驾驶。”

“我就是找不到。”哈利嘟囔着，“能找来的所有现役驾驶员都跟我做过测试，最高同步率数据66%，还是跟罗恩。其他人连超过50%的都少，30%以下的一抓一大把。”

马尔福深深吸了口气：“好吧。我试试能不能把对同步率的要求再降低，不过我需要事先警告，66%的话副驾驶只能起辅助作用，你的压力会很大，并且解锁S级武器模块势必会对你们两个都造成伤害，只能在万不得已的时候使用。”

哈利眨了一下眼睛：“还有你呢。”

马尔福的动作停下来：“我怎么了？”

哈利说：“你还没跟我进过测试舱。”

马尔福假笑了一下：“我不是驾驶员。”

这样的笑让他看起来有一点点像从前，哈利感到放松。他说：“一年级就约我用机甲决斗的人说他不是驾驶员，哈哈。”

“那是两码事。我身上有限制令，波特。”

“……没想到你可以毫不在意地说起这个。”

“毕竟这是我应得的。”

哈利有些僵硬，他比自己以为的还要在意马尔福手臂上的限制环，这让他接下来说出的话很乱：“它不会限制你进测试舱。我们，我们可以试一下。其实今天我过来就是因为赫敏让我找你试试。我也觉得这没用。但可以试试。”

不是！他不该这么说！虽然马尔福客观上的确是最后一个选项，但真的没有这么勉为其难……那一瞬间马尔福瞳孔里的阴云浓得像要有一场暴雨，哈利立刻就确定自己真的说错了话。

出乎意料地，马尔福没有生气，也没有直接拒绝。短暂的沉默后，金发男人慢吞吞地说：“如果是为了这个，不必去霍格沃茨，在这里就可以进行。半个小时就能让救世主死心地回去。”

*

哈兰德-沃尔夫的测试舱里是一片无机质的纯白，哈利进去的时候像陷入了冰冷的雪地。他闭上眼睛，感觉到有另一个人在他身边坐下，很近，之前从没觉得双人驾驶员之间的物理距离有这么近，可能因为霍格沃茨的测试舱要比这里宽敞些。

奥利凡德帮他们完成了最后几步入舱检查程序，模拟器开始启动，轻微的刺痛从太阳穴传来，哈利知道这是同步的开端，接下来他会经历一段晕眩般的恍惚，记忆的碎片在短时间内快速从眼前掠过，这个过程可长可短，但在现实中只会有3-5秒，然后他会到达通感领域，和搭档达成一致后慢慢恢复对外界的感知。

据说通感领域是由双方一同打造，罗恩就抱怨过赫敏过于偏爱图书馆导致他们的通感领域是个精装书堆出来的球场，而金妮就好得多，他们兄妹之间的通感领域大部分时候都是年幼时住过的那间旧房子。（“其实那个房子挺糟的，拥挤，漏风，隔音很差，如果它没被怪兽毁掉我们可能没人会想念它。”罗恩说。）但哈利的通感领域从没变过，一直都是一片漆黑，只有头顶上高高悬挂着几颗光芒黯淡的星星。

很可能是因为哈利的精神强度远超别人，导致他对通感领域有压倒性的控制力。这恐怕也是哈利找不到搭档的原因：基本上所有人在这个通感领域中都感到压抑和难以忍受，无法长时间保持状态，除了卢娜，那个小姑娘抬头凝望黑暗深处，赞叹地说：“哈利，你在这里放了一个多么漂亮的星座。”

可惜连卢娜跟哈利的同步率都只有63%。

这一次也跟从前一样，晕眩，恍惚，记忆的碎片，哈利正熟练地避开种种画面的冲击前往通感领域，有什么东西从他眼前一闪而过。

小鸟吗？

……用纸叠的？

哈利痛恨自己的潜意识让他伸手去捕捉，在碰到这个小东西的一瞬间，强烈的心悸从胸腔扩散，记忆碎片的洪流不见了，哈利站在一间奢华的起居室里，昂贵的熏香在每个角落缭绕，所有摆设都带着旧贵族的气息，一只挂着铃铛的长毛猫大摇大摆地从哈利身边经过，对他视若无睹。

难道是马尔福把通感领域弄成了这样？下一秒哈利就推翻了这个想法，因为他发现自己就像个幽灵一样什么都碰不到，而此时马尔福的父亲卢修斯板着脸进入了起居室，后面跟着一个不会超过十二岁的小德拉科。

通感领域中不可能出现别人，更不可能让人返老还童。哈利只能认为赫敏说的情况终于出现了：很多人在成功进入通感领域前会迷失在记忆中。双方的记忆。

年幼的德拉科把那只大猫抱起来蹭了蹭：“爸爸，所以哈利·波特真的会——”

“德拉科。”卢修斯快速地打断他，“我和你妈妈这个早上已经告诉了你十遍以上。是的。邓布利多已经决定让波特家的男孩提前入学，毕竟他除了霍格沃茨也没别的地方可以去了。”

小德拉科说：“那他真的用那台‘劫盗者’打败怪兽了？他才十岁是不是？”

卢修斯警告性地看了他一眼：“我希望我的儿子不要听信邓布利多的胡言乱语。不论那个男孩有多少天赋，詹姆一死就意味着‘劫盗者’彻底报废，不要说一个小孩，就算经验丰富的驾驶员也不可能绕过绑定口令启动‘劫盗者’，更别提击退怪兽。德拉科，把你的心思放在功课上。”

“是的，父亲。”

“当然，邓布利多也不可能完全信口开河，哈利·波特肯定有什么独特之处，让他被推出去做一个鼓励别人的榜样并且不够年龄就被允许入学。”卢修斯走过去，拍了拍儿子的肩膀，“德拉科，你也不愿意输给一个乡下长大的，比你还小的孩子，对吗？”

金发的小男孩垂着头说：“是的，我不会输。”

哈利站在扶手椅后面静静看着这一幕。

他知道自己的事在入学前就已经传开，很多同学（尤其是德拉科）不厌其烦地追问他究竟有没有击退怪兽，迫使哈利一再地回忆父母在他面前遇难的那一幕。十岁的哈利只知道他让“劫盗者”动了起来，用仅存的力量撑到了救援赶来，那一天一夜极其痛苦晦暗，他只能靠依偎着父母冰冷的尸体去寻求安慰，而德拉科一再地当着他的面用轻快的口吻讲述“哈利·波特大发神威赶走怪兽”云云，哈利理所当然地认为这是一种嘲讽。

他没想过德拉科是真的这么以为的。被一直保护在安全地带的小男孩根本不懂得跟怪兽交战意味着什么，他以为一切都像儿童动画里一样，连流出的血都是五彩斑斓的。

长毛猫从德拉科怀里跳出去跑走，轻巧地穿过哈利的身体，铃铛发出清脆的响声，哈利恍惚间觉得自己心底有什么跟这脆响共鸣，下一个眨眼后他就发现猫不见了，起居室不见了，德拉科和卢修斯也不见了，他站在围墙边，看到一个十岁的哈利·波特正在吃力地推着除草机。

佩妮姨妈站在门口，刻薄地说：“用力均匀些，别把草坪弄得坑坑洼洼的，街上的邻居都会笑话！”

小哈利用只有他自己能听见的声音说：“我能肯定邻居笑话你们不是因为草坪。”

佩妮姨妈竖起眼睛：“你说了什么？不愿意吗？我们收留你已经够好心的了，毕竟你的爸爸妈妈都不肯要你。”

小哈利说：“他们每年都会来……”

“然后看你一眼就走掉。”佩妮姨妈高声说，“你被丢出来了，如果不是我们你就得睡到孤儿院去，莉莉和她那个波特照样会每年去探望你。所以，你最好学会说，‘谢谢姨妈’。”

小哈利非常想说不是的，爸爸妈妈会放心我在这里只是因为你们会在探望的那一天让我穿得像模像样，装出一副尽全力让我过得很好但我还是很任性的样子。可他心里又的确在动摇，如果一对父母真的爱他们的孩子，会被这样拙劣的伪装骗过吗？会轻易相信他们的孩子真的是别人口中那样挑剔又不懂事吗？

他只能强忍着眼泪说：“谢谢姨妈。”

灾难就在这个时候降临了。

就在他眼前，佩妮姨妈，女贞路4号的房子，还有正在房子里的弗农姨夫和达力表哥，都被一只从天而降的巨大脚掌踏平了。

十岁的哈利愣愣地看着那个山一样高的怪物，它丑陋，迟缓，全身遍布着暗红的鳞片，粗壮的尾巴像鞭子一样抽动，费格太太的花园也被砸毁了，冰淇淋车像罐头一样被挤扁，到处都是尖叫，和逃窜的居民。

哈利绕过倒塌的树木，在一片末日景象中虚虚抱住了十岁的自己。他知道幼小的自己为什么一动不动，因为这个孩子还不懂得害怕死亡，他只是在想，如果他死了，一个死掉的孩子会得到父母的痛哭和怀念吗？还是会被轻易忘记？

哈利抚摸那个小小的脑袋，跟他一起抬头，看到一台庞大的机甲扼住了怪兽的脖颈。

那就是“劫盗者”。他的父母来救他了。

接下去的画面变得跳跃且不连贯，他看到废墟，残肢，莉莉把他抱进驾驶舱，他被安全带紧紧绑在座椅上，随着“劫盗者”一起翻滚、晃动。刺耳的警报声时刻不停。莉莉亲吻他的面颊：“我们爱你。”

十岁的哈利只醉心于母亲的亲昵，但二十五岁的哈利已经知道将要发生什么。他的父母将要为保护他而死。

“劫盗者”赶到萨里之前已经在海岸线外苦守了三天，然而这次进攻怪兽的除了“尸鬼”，还有能够隐身绕过防线的“幽魂”。整个伦敦地区都成了战区，“劫盗者”一路过来早已伤痕累累，最后莉莉跳出驾驶舱抢了辆越野车做诱饵，詹姆则强行透支了自己和“劫盗者”的核心能源，在轰透那只“幽魂”脑袋的一刻停止了呼吸。

然而那头该死的怪物居然没有死绝。它摇晃着笨拙的身体，愤怒地鸣叫，想要彻底拍碎那辆刚刚从高处摔下的越野车——莉莉的身体还在里面。这一刻哈利发现他与十岁的自己重合了，精神风暴的剧痛席卷了他，他感觉到链接，感觉到“劫盗者”的每一个部位，他伸出手——“劫盗者”也伸出手，推开了那只重伤的“幽魂”。

接下来哈利一直让“劫盗者”匍匐在那辆越野车上方，任由“幽魂”暴怒地拍打着他。每次机体的损伤都像直接切割在哈利自己的身体上，机甲完整度不断下降，直到“幽魂”因为伤势过重不得不离开，哈利才冒险爬出驾驶舱，把莉莉满身是血的身体吃力地拖了回来。

他终于能像其他孩子一样睡在父母中间。哈利先抱着詹姆的胳膊说想养一条狗，再去拉着莉莉的手要求一个睡前故事。

现在他能够反驳佩妮姨妈了，他知道了他的父母不能把他带在身边是因为他们是战士，也知道了詹姆和莉莉可以为了保护他牺牲自己，他当然是被爱着的，可他在明白父母爱他的同时也失去了父母。

十岁的哈利蜷缩着在冰凉的寂静中睡去，二十五岁的哈利却开始崩溃，他身边的一切都变得不稳定，一会儿是“劫盗者”的驾驶舱，一会儿是霍格沃茨的走廊，一年级的马尔福高声地说：“……大发神威……哈利·波特……敢不敢来决斗……你把怪兽当作玩具？……竟然真的没有接受过训练……”

哈利沙哑地咆哮：“我不要！我他妈的不要教官的重视！不要那些天赋！谁想要谁拿去，求求你们，拿走它，全部拿走！”

一双手臂突然地从后面抱住了他：“波特。”

哈利毫无反抗地靠近身后的怀抱，哽咽着说：“我宁可那一天就死去跟莉莉詹姆在一起，或者干脆不要出生，至少不会让他们为了救我而死。”

“波特。”那个抱着他的人说，“我很抱歉让你陷进了这里，也很抱歉当年对你说过的那些话……如果你想打我，至少要先走出来，走出这些记忆。”

“记忆？”

场景又回到了“劫盗者”冰冷的驾驶舱，哈利发现自己坐在一个成年的德拉科·马尔福腿上，那双灰色的眼睛注视着他：“我以为你迷失在我的记忆了，没想到是跳进了你自己这里，所以这么晚才找到你。”

哈利盯着他不说话。

“波特？”

哈利真的一拳砸在了德拉科脸上：“我恨你一直有父母惯着。”

——同步中断了。

哈利在一片纯白的测试舱中睁开眼睛。他摘下头盔，发现自己全身都被冷汗浸透了，旁边的德拉科默不作声，脸色愈发苍白，显然状态也不怎么好。

哈利叹着气说：“看来我们失败了，连通感领域都没能进去。”

德拉科同意他的看法：“你可以转告格兰杰小姐，这是她难得的错误判断，值得记录。”

然而奥利凡德并不支持他们的看法。这位老先生把模拟数据反复检查了好几遍：“虽然缺乏战斗数据，但这里显示同步率有97%。”

哈利呆呆地问：“多少？”

奥利凡德重复：“97%。”

哈利还没来得及开口，德拉科就冷冷地说：“显而易见，这台该死的机器被哈利·波特搞失灵了。”

他肃着脸，就这么丢下哈利离开了。

*

哈利决定在贝尔法斯特多留几天，自己也不知道为什么。

97%的同步率对任何双人搭档都是个惊人的数字，要知道罗恩和赫敏是同步率是95%而他们是出生入死感情深厚的夫妻。习惯面对50%以下同步率结果的哈利，做梦都不敢想他有天会收到这么一个同步率分数，更不要说对方是德拉科。

一整夜哈利都在回忆这次同步中发生的一切，先是那只鸟，然后是德拉科的记忆，他听到德拉科在跟他父亲谈论哈利·波特，因此被引起共鸣进入了他自己的记忆，再然后德拉科找到了他，在他们对话的时候联结就断开了。

没有通感领域。没有一致。完全不能理解为什么会测出97%。

可能那台机器真的坏了。

失眠让哈利早早起身，这时候天才刚刚亮起，灰蒙蒙的穹顶上还能看见几颗没完全隐没的星星，整个哈兰德-沃尔夫一片寂静，哈利突然找回一种在学校时候违反宵禁的冲动，悄悄用他的高级权限启动了“火弩箭”，前往海湾的测试区。

加速变得更快更平稳。隐形功能已经修复。力量有增强，需要习惯一下。试试武器臂。

哈利愣住了。

一个金发男人出现在瞄准器里。是德拉科，他像一只孤鸟那样坐在海边的玄武石柱上，为涌动的深灰色浪潮吹着口琴。

明明隔着这么远不可能听到声音，但哈利几乎能想象出那种忧伤的曲调。就像德拉科六年级的时候在空荡荡的礼堂里用钢琴弹的那种。

倏地，德拉科停止吹奏，抬头看了过来，在瞄准器里跟哈利对视。

——被发现了。

哈利只好让“火弩箭”走过去，从驾驶舱里跳出去跟德拉科打了个招呼。

德拉科又捡起了那种略带嘲讽的语气：“战争英雄真是悠闲，看一个罪犯吹口琴能看这么久。”

哈利有点惊讶：“你知道我一直在看你？”

德拉科说：“被等离子炮指着很难有人没感觉。”

潮水拍打礁石，海鸟在远处鸣叫，哈利抓着头发，一时不知道要怎么跟这个人聊天。他们以前也不怎么聊天。最后他的目光落在那些玄武岩柱上：“这里的石柱真壮观。苏格兰那边也有这样的地貌，但是保存得没这么完好，只剩一点可以看。”

“这是巨人之路。芬·盖尔和芬·麦库尔相约决斗于是用石柱在海中修起连接两人的通路，结果路一修好盖尔就害怕了，他毁掉了这条路然后一个人缩回家里发抖。不会有决斗也更加不会有友情。”德拉科起身，沉沉地俯视哈利——这几年里这个人居然又长高了——然后慢慢地说，“波特，我害怕了。”

他再次从哈利身边自行离开。

哈利看着他的背影，转头对站在海湾中的“火弩箭”说：“你也了解他的，他把害怕坦然告诉我的时候就说明他已经不怕了，是不是？”

*

赫敏终于知道了97%这个数据，在晚饭时候联络了哈利：“你应该立刻告诉我，这不是你跟马尔福之间的私事。”

哈利说：“呃，这个数据应该是错了，我跟马尔福的配合很糟糕。”

“可以听听详情吗？”

哈利就把他迷失在记忆中连通感领域都没能进入的事情说了。

赫敏有点吃惊：“等等，哈利，你从没说过这个。在这之前你一次都没有跟搭档互相接触过记忆？”

哈利说：“没有。”

那边的屏幕晃了晃，卢娜忽然冒了出来：“哈利，这就是我说的敞开自己。”

哈利苦笑：“那这可一点都不美妙，真是痛苦极了。”

赫敏说：“你们可以来苏格兰这边，换台设备再测试一次，看看这个97%究竟对不对。”

哈利叹气说：“再给我点时间。我知道这不是我跟马尔福的私事，但我们还是有私事要先解决。其实‘火弩箭’也挺好的，我今天试了一下，再遇到上次那种情况不会再有问题。”

卢娜插话：“我认为那个数据是对的。哈利你应该抬头看看你的那些星星。”

“星星？”

“它们肯定一直在。”

赫敏皱着眉说：“哈利，你想清楚，四级怪兽肯定会出现，你确定你要用‘火弩箭’上？”

哈利突然地爆发了：“霍格沃茨的第四代机甲已经有六台，也不必这么指望我。就算每个人都叫我救世主我也不是神，我连自己的亲人朋友都救不了只能去他们的墓园里献花！”

赫敏被他惊住了：“对不起，哈利，我不是逼你……对不起，你还好吗？”

哈利冷静下来，也为自己刚才的表现感到惊讶：“不不，我才该说抱歉。我也不知道我怎么了，我……这两天一直情绪不好。”

赫敏说：“我应该早点想到，很多战士都有类似的问题——”

“我没有问题。”哈利打断她，“比起这个，还是说说马尔福吧。他的人身限制令有可能解除吗，戴着那个他不可能做驾驶员，跟我同步率再高都没用。”

“我想问题不大。”赫敏说，“毕竟那是一位97%先生。”

*

德拉科在给一群学徒讲解精神链接模块。

“两名驾驶员各自操控机甲的一部分，同时在一定程度上共享感知。同步率是重要的参数，这意味着可预见的驾驶员配合程度。高同步率的组合能承受更大的能量输出，也可以在更细节的地方配合，相对的，一方受到损伤对另一方的伤害会越大。”

“设定精神链接模块，就是为了尽可能地帮驾驶员控制精神冲击，保护他们的大脑，或者，给他们足够的时间，在搭档死亡前断开联结，避免变成疯子。”

不少人围在前面，听得很认真，不过也有几个学徒聚集在角落自顾自嬉笑，偶尔用不屑的目光扫一眼德拉科的限制环。哈利在脑海中还原了马尔福式的腔调：“克拉布，高尔，你们是没脑子的猪吗，给我丢下那些劣质食品过来！”

然而德拉科对那几个学徒的轻视毫无反应。哈利尽量让自己把这当成那个小男孩已经长大的证明。的确他已经长大了；罗恩，还有哈利自己，都时不时被赫敏指责“你们居然还表现得像个青少年！”，可德拉科肯定不会，这个人已经完全是成年男人的模样，肩膀开阔身形修长，不再像少年时候那些瘦削，紧身作战服底下能看到漂亮的肌肉，不是非常夸张的那种，但很好看——为什么要觉得他的身体好看？

哈利走过去加入了那些好好听讲的学生。

他的到来让所有人愣了一下——没人不认识这位救世主，只有德拉科表情没什么变化，往哈利脸上看了一眼，说：“那就请波特先生讲讲精神链接模块的两种常见设计思路。”

哈利受伤地说：“你明知道我不懂这个！”

“那波特先生就讲讲精神链接，他做了那么多次同步率测试，对这个应该很了解。”

哈利硬着头皮说：“实际上，我不了解。昨天赫敏说了以后，我才知道搭档之间互相接触记忆是正常的事，但……在那之前我从来没有过。”

有整整两分钟，德拉科一直看着他没有说话。学徒们开始窃窃私语，可能是在讨论哈利为什么跑来听德拉科讲课，也可能是在讨论一个救世主根本没有传说的那么了不起。

终于，德拉科说：“很好。波特先生提到了互相接触记忆，这对驾驶员精神同步是很重要的一环，因为他们必须互相了解，互相信赖，而对方的个人经历，也就是记忆，是连接双方的渠道。这也是亲人、夫妻、或者多年战友间同步率高的原因，共同记忆在这里会很有帮助，……”

如果是以前，德拉科肯定会抓着他的无知嘲笑他。哈利不敢相信他会怀念德拉科的嘲笑。那种不适感再次变得强烈，哈利必须要说他并非不喜欢德拉科现在这种成熟克制的样子，可这也实在克制过头了，就好像他自己给自己划定了一道不可逾越的界线。

哈利被推出界线之外。

精神链接模块的讲解终于结束，学徒们散开的同时仍不忘用好奇的眼神打量哈利，德拉科则慢吞吞地说：“波特，我想我知道你为什么一直在同步率上不及格了。”

“为什么？”

“你在自我封闭，潜意识里拒绝跟你的搭档沟通。”德拉科犹豫着说，“其实我在进入你记忆的时候遇到了很大的阻力，当时我觉得是因为我们关系不好，现在想想你可能也这样拒绝了其他人。”

“自我封闭？完全没有的事，我不明白为什么赫敏跟你都假定我受到了战争创伤，要知道每个人都评价我态度积极。”哈利发出反驳，“事实上你还是进了我的记忆，并且我也没有去过其他人的，按你的理论，他们不可能每个都拒绝我。”

德拉科说：“只是因为你不想去。”

哈利迟疑着想起了那只白纸叠出的小鸟。的确是他伸手去抓的，然后就见到了年幼的德拉科。可其他人那里有类似的东西吗？哈利一点都想不起来。

他问德拉科：“假定你是对的，你为什么跟别人不同？”

德拉科平静地说：“大概因为你足够恨我。”

哈利向德拉科要求：“我想再跟你试试。”

*

德拉科无法拒绝哈利的正当要求。

他们再次一同进入了测试舱，这次没有别人，德拉科独自完成了所有调试程序，戴上头盔的时候他突然没头没脑地说了一句：“不用紧张。”

哈利认为这是在安慰他。

这次哈利刚进入记忆碎片洪流就看到了那只鸟，确切地说，那是一只纸鹤。哈利有点惊讶地发现这个小东西翅膀上也有一道压痕，就像当年德拉科给他的那封战书一模一样。好吧，共同记忆。哈利伸手捕捉了它。

他进入马尔福家书房的时候气氛非常僵硬，卢修斯和德拉科正隔着桌子对峙。

哈利立刻认出这是他们五六年级时候的事，那时德拉科被他父亲带进了政界，据说是要为将来做准备（斯莱特林的人当然不会去前线当肉盾），一开始那家伙的确很得意能跟一些大人物攀谈，还在哈利面前自夸过，可没多久德拉科就消沉了下去，就像他现在站在书房里的这个样子，没有笑容，时刻装着心事。

卢修斯几乎是在大发雷霆：“邓布利多当然是在危言耸听！霍格沃茨想架空临时政府已经很久了，他放出这种谣言，只是为了引起恐慌，好冲击福吉的支持率。毕竟我们在海上建了防护墙之后，怪兽进不来，霍格沃茨没法像之前那样去各种袭击里扮演英雄，扩大名声！”

德拉科说：“可他们的确在战斗，西弗勒斯刚刚受了重伤，爸爸你也知道……”

“我没有否认他们是战士，德拉科。”卢修斯看着他的儿子，“他们只是过于相信邓布利多，因此被利用了。如果不是邓布利多的探索计划，西弗根本就用不着受伤，而唯一的‘好处’就是又多了一则英雄保护民众而临时政府毫无作为的新闻，对不对？”

德拉科说：“……对。”

卢修斯继续说：“这就是为什么福吉先生希望你带着清醒的学生们要求邓布利多离开霍格沃茨。只要那个老家伙走了，一切矛盾都会消失，怪兽们被好好地挡在防护墙外面，民众如常生活，而战士也不必去无谓地拼命只为了竖立形象。”

“建立在防护墙完全可靠的基础上。”

卢修斯说：“你已经在防护墙维护委员会破格获得了席位，自己看过它的参数。它可不可靠，你比我懂。”

德拉科按着眉心：“是的，它有高于迄今为止怪兽最强攻势1.5倍的防护力。”

“所以还有什么问题？为什么非要探索陌生海域？”卢修斯挥挥手，“去换衣服吧，宴会快开始了。”

哈利放任自己后退，穿过马尔福庄园精致的墙纸，站在了霍格沃兹深夜的训练室。

记忆中的马尔福阴沉地说：“波特，三番五次在半夜偷偷使用模拟设备，你是想在紧闭室里过完你接下来的学业生涯吗？”

刚结束模拟对战的波特抹了一把汗水：“那就赶紧把我关进去，马尔福级长。”

“我当然会。”马尔福抓着波特的手腕，迫使这个违反宵禁的学生跟着他走。哈利知道自己是可以挣开的，也知道德拉科真的可以让他关禁闭。

波特指出：“这不是去禁闭室的路。”

“不管去哪里都是我说了算。”马尔福粗暴地把波特推进医疗舱，“奇迹男孩应该学会判断，自己的身体在什么情况下属于超出负荷，除非他想提前坐上轮椅。”

“我当然知道我的身体，但我们没时间了。”波特扒着门框说，“三级怪兽就快出现了。”

“那只是邓布利多毫无根据的猜测，他被罢免就是因为他到处散播这个让人不安的故事。”

“福吉才是那个用谎言粉饰太平的卑鄙政客！”

哈利看着他们过去的争执。很多次中的一次。另一个人穿过漫长的记忆也来到他身边，跟他并肩一起看着。

哈利问：“那时候你是真的这样认为的吗？邓布利多在说谎，我也在说谎？”

德拉科慢慢地说：“我不知道。但想这个没有意义。就算我心里其实是怀疑福吉的，只是因为过于恐惧伦敦地区的悲剧重演才坚决否认会有三级怪兽的可能性，我也成功地完成自我欺骗了。最后邓布利多因为我不得不离开霍格沃茨。”

哈利说：“你没跟他们一起逃走。你爸爸不可能丢下你，赫敏也特意给你留了时间离开，你为什么不走？”

德拉科没有回答。

他们脚下的地面好像变成了湖水，波动，变形，哈利和德拉科一起下陷，穿过厚重的金属板，进入了临时政府的防护墙监控中心。现在这个总控室里充斥着不祥的警报声，环形监测屏上一列列警告信息无止境地刷新，有人扯着嗓子喊：“不是监测仪失灵！防护墙真的被攻破了！真的有三级怪兽！”

哈利看到马尔福脸色苍白，下一刻就掉头跑了出去，哈利居然要很努力才能追上他，他们经过慌乱的人群，经过失灵的电梯，坐进悬浮车的时候马尔福连启动它的手指都在颤抖。

卢修斯正明哲保身地准备着逃跑的时候，他唯一的儿子竟然回到了霍格沃茨。这里的情况很不好，因为邓布利多一派的失势，许多支持他的高级驾驶员都被限制了机甲权限，而防护墙被攻破后福吉只顾着跑路，根本没有想起要给他们解禁。

尽管如此，那些英雄们还是踏入大西洋，在破损的防护墙前跟怪兽们开始死战。他们已经失去了伦敦，不能再失去曼彻斯特，失去爱丁堡。

噩耗接连传来，代表着机甲战士的光点在地图上一个个熄灭，马尔福赶到的时候所有人都在悲泣，他找到了赫敏：“波特呢，我在防护墙外设了电网，可以用那个——”

“他已经在前线了。”赫敏说，“哈利偷偷跟在小天狼星后面，早就已经过去了。三级怪兽，‘蛇怪’，他刚刚发来确认信息。”

马尔福的表情一瞬间像被浸入冰水那样绝望。

他说：“好吧。”

赫敏喊他：“马尔福，你要去哪儿？”

哈利也奇怪德拉科要去哪儿。他知道德拉科最后跟霍格沃茨站在了一起，所以他并没有被处以重罪，赫敏跟罗恩甚至因此设法拖延过前来拘捕他的军官，当然德拉科根本不领这个情，他就那么等在自己宿舍里，一身正装整齐又端正，安静地看着手腕被镣铐锁住（哈利有保留新闻照片）。

但哈利一直以为当时马尔福是在指挥室参战的，而现在这个少年正急切地奔往与指挥室截然相反的方向。

他要去的是……

就在哈利即将看到真相的时候，整个空间都开始震动、破碎，一阵剧烈的头痛攻击了哈利，紧接着是窒息般的黑暗，海浪声，再然后哈利的视野又回到了纯白色的监测舱里。

德拉科比他的情况更糟，那个男人全身紧绷，冷汗浸湿了额发，双手死死按着眉心，手背上的青筋突兀地鼓起，显然在极力克制着不让自己表露出痛苦和颤抖。

哈利愣住了：“你……你强行断开了联结？”

德拉科过了一会儿才能尽量平稳地回答他：“是我私人的原因。”

*

哈利在贝尔法斯特的第五天，已经把所有鸽子都喂了一遍。他现在能确定德拉科的确是在躲着他，因为自从第二次测试后他们连一个擦肩而过都没有，就算哈利守着“火弩箭”说要找工程师也没用，来的肯定是学徒。

所谓的“私人原因”是个一戳就破的借口，就像德拉科说的，仇视一个马尔福的人多得是，为什么他对哈利·波特如此特殊？仅仅因为他们在学校的时候是死对头？可他们的关系曾经有过一点缓和，六年级的时候，哈利经常在那个空无一人的礼堂里听德拉科弹琴（虽然德拉科不知道他也在），德拉科也曾给睡着在天文塔上的哈利留过一件外衣（虽然他后来才发现那是德拉科的）。

德拉科肯定有什么秘密藏在记忆中不肯给哈利看，否则他不会这样害怕见面。

突袭警报就在这个时候响起。哈利从床上一跃而起，看到自己的紧急通讯器也开始闪烁，罗恩的声音急促地传来：“哈利，你在贝法？”

“是。”

“爱尔兰海防告急，‘无畏者’正在到处求援，说出现了不明怪兽。”

“知道了，我离得很近，这就过去救援。”

走廊上哈兰德-沃尔夫的工程师们都在前往地下设施避难，唯有一个金色的脑袋正逆着人群前行，哈利大叫着往他那边跑：“马尔福！”

德拉科叹着气说：“我以为你不至于那么蠢，想要驾驶还没完成整修的‘火弩箭’去支援。”

哈利开心地拉着他：“那你这个时候去7号库干什么？”

德拉科说：“赶在救世主犯蠢前给他把安全带装上。”

哈利瞄了一眼紧急通讯器：“恐怕我们没有这个装安全带的时间，‘无畏者’快撑不住了。”

德拉科指出：“虽然别人叫你救世主也不意味着你可以把自己当成神，开着一台随时可能出问题的机甲，你说不定还不如‘无畏者’。”

哈利摘下框架眼镜：“啊啊，再多说一点。我真爱听这些话。”

德拉科愣了愣，生硬地扭过头去：“别用你那双绿幽幽的眼睛看着我。”

哈利戴上头盔：“我就从来不抱怨你盯着我看。”

德拉科问：“非去不可？”

“是。”

“好吧。”德拉科妥协了，他快速地整理了一下自己，跟哈利一起进入了驾驶舱，调整起工程师座椅。

哈利难以置信：“马尔福，你是想……”

德拉科瞥了他一眼：“显而易见，我只能跟你一起去，这样这个大家伙出问题的时候好歹我能处理一下。”

哈利不得不艰难地拒绝：“不，你不用这样，其实我干这种事不止一次，罗恩他们也在往这边赶……就算有问题我也可以直接退下来。”

“明白了，救世主对送死习以为常。”德拉科点头，就在哈利认为可以说服他回地下避难的时候，这个男人又说，“但我不习惯。”

“德拉科——”

“跟你无关。只是我不能眼看波特先生去送死而自己什么都不做。”德拉科敲敲手边的金属板，“可以启动了。你在赶时间，不是吗？”

*

很会利用形势的斯莱特林。哈利的确没法把时间浪费在劝德拉科离开上，只能就这样前往“无畏者”发来的坐标。

“哈利·波特，你可以不靠直觉加速吗！从没见过直接进3档的人，如果这是训练机早就散架了！”

“我一直这么加速，你不是还因为这个改装了动力中枢吗？”

“我以为那都是在紧急状况下！而不是平常就这么用！”

“是你自己要躲着我的，如果早点当面沟通，我肯定会告诉你我就是喜欢这样加速。”

“波特，你应该做一遍武器系统的检查程序。在进入战斗之前。”

“来不及了，反正真打起来也不会按照手册来。你不会在交战时候骂我的，你会吗？”

“好的，我承诺不会。但之后未必。”

夜晚的北大西洋如同漩涡，能看到“无畏者”正跟好几只体型细长的怪兽对峙，哈利在通讯频道里快速通报：“霍格沃茨-‘火弩箭’已抵达坐标。”

片刻后。“爱尔兰-‘无畏者’收到。敌方目标共计4个，刚刚发现它们似乎可以进行精神攻击。”

不太好的消息。哈利和德拉科互相看了一眼，都知道赫敏的猜测成真了。

果然，紧接着苏格兰就传来通讯：“新怪兽资料已入库，判定为四级，命名‘摄魂怪’。”

哈利说：“好吧，我们先试探试探它。”

一刻小型飞弹落入海面，激起冲天的水花。

*

现在哈利开始感谢德拉科坚持跟着一起来了。

“摄魂怪”的强度超出预期，它们的确会精神攻击，严重地影响了驾驶员和机甲之间的链接，“无畏者”因此受损严重，就算是哈利也需要努力集中精神才能保证对“火弩箭”的掌控。

与此同时，“摄魂怪”还有着灵活的动作和强大的自愈能力，尽管哈利几次都把它们击入海底，没过多久它们就会慢慢恢复，再次加入战局。

“除非能一炮把它打爆。”哈利把“无畏者”掩护在身后，极力瞄准敌方，“用核弹能不能行？我们有核弹吗？”

德拉科正在紧急改写武器系统：“我们有。但所有武器臂的总输出上限是8900d，如果继续加强，单个驾驶员就撑不住了，哪怕你是哈利·波特。”

哈利决定了。他说：“但我们有两个，不是吗？”

德拉科说：“波特——”

“我相信你已经被通知过你的限制令因为‘服从紧急调度暂时解除’，我以为你会更早来找我谈这个事。”哈利快速地说，“这几天我想了很多，尤其是关于那个97%。单纯从我的方面来说它可能不是错的，我不在乎你记忆里有什么见不得人的东西不想给我看但我真的好奇我们的通感领域是什么样子的。”

“那不只是见不得人的东西。它恶心极了。对你来说。”

哈利点头：“那就来恶心我一下。现在我们在同一个驾驶舱里面对同一群怪物，你说过你不会什么都不做。”

“是的。”

*

哈利和德拉科的第三次精神同步是在前线进行，难以相信在这之前他们没有一次成功过。就算他们的同步率被宣布是非常高的97%。

这种情势下德拉科没法任性地选择掩饰，哈利得以看到许多让他惊讶的过去。

他看到威森加摩的候审处，赫敏愤怒地指责德拉科：“我不明白你发什么毛病，那些有什么不可以说的！”

德拉科看着自己的手铐：“这是我应得的审判。格兰杰，不要说你不恨我。”

“我当然恨你，我也不是在求着你要给你作证！”赫敏瞪着他，“但就算是马尔福也不该接受不公平的定罪。”

德拉科情绪毫无起伏：“收起你们格兰芬多的正义感，我觉得这很公平。”

赫敏通知他：“总之，我肯定会告诉法官你在最后参战了。我可以说你在指挥室，如果你连这个都不愿意配合的话，我马上就会告诉哈利。”

德拉科终于抬起头：“这算什么，格兰杰小姐？”

“一个威胁。”

一段沉默后，德拉科妥协了：“……别告诉波特。”

哈利几乎要伸出手揪住这个混蛋，质问他有什么是波特不可以知道的！一段记忆是不可能被他抓住的。哈利在碰到那个人的瞬间被丢去了霍格沃茨。

熟悉的人群，熟悉的训练场，熟悉的自己在兴致勃勃地尝试用刚得到的“火弩箭”摆出各种漂亮的姿势。那一瞬间哈利都要以为他又进入自己的过去了，但很快他就知道不是，他看到了那个金头发。德拉科站在远处的阴影里，用一种奇妙的眼神看着训练场上的波特。

接下来哈利看到了更多向过去的自己投来凝望的德拉科。他年少时从不知道马尔福会用这样认真地看自己，就像他现在，也无比认真地看着少年时的德拉科。

某种猜想在哈利胸口膨胀，他好像听见钥匙在生锈的锁眼中转动的声音：记忆碎片洪流中会有一把锁吗？

他站在贝尔法斯特的牢房里，看着德拉科用最原始的方式写一封信：

“给我的哈利。希望赫布底里的风替我吻他，愿他一切安好。”

哈利喃喃地说：“我从来没收到过这个。”

然后他就看见德拉科把那张可爱的信纸一点点撕成了碎片。永远不会被投递。

下一个场景是漆黑的大西洋，喷洒着毒液的“蛇怪”。哈利当然记得这一战，这是防护墙被攻破的那一天，他失去了许多可敬可亲的师长，怀着满腔的愤怒冲到了第一线。他记得这些，每一次攻击，每一次格挡，“蛇怪”在垂死挣扎，他只要再撑一段时间，就能拖死这个怪物。

现实中哈利并不记得最后半个小时发生的事，因为他的精神已经过于透支，只是凭着本能在跟“蛇怪”作战。但现在他清楚地看到了自己意识不清之后发生的事——他突然明白了这肯定是来自于德拉科的记忆——一台熟悉的银色机甲出现在海中，冲向摇摇欲坠的“火弩箭”。

是德拉科的“龙裔”。那个人的确没在指挥室，他来了这里。

哈利终于看到这场战斗的最终结局。“蛇怪”的尸体沉入大西洋底，“龙裔”小心地把昏迷的哈利·波特取出严重破损的驾驶舱，放在巨大的机械手掌中。

恶战之后“龙裔”的机体也并不完整，只足够支撑它捧着黑头发的救世主回到海岸，走上陆地的一刻它的左腿终于完成使命，无法负荷地崩裂了，银色的巨人因此身躯倾倒，发出震耳欲聋的响声。

但它没有真的倒下。只是维持了类似单膝跪立的姿态。哈利仍安稳地躺在它掌心，直到“龙裔”缓缓移动头部，用它钢铁铸造的坚硬嘴唇在哈利额头小心翼翼地虚印上一个吻。

哈利觉得他心里有什么东西被这个吻击碎了，可能就是那把生锈的锁，某种滚烫的东西从深处涌上来，整个记忆画面不稳定地震动，有人走到他身后，用那双偏薄的嘴唇说：“觉得恶心吗，发现最讨厌的人一直怀着这种心思看你。”

哈利呆呆地说：“不……”

——所有记忆瞬间膨胀，像一支被放出的礼花，被遗忘的被忽略的被始终铭记的所有都从眼前掠过，哈利难以分辨这些属于德拉科还是属于他因为所有的场景里都有他们两个。共同记忆。他们有这么这么多。

他感到手臂上一阵疼痛，是德拉科死死抓住了他。这个缺席七年的混蛋在他耳边大吼：“哈利·波特！你在干什么！你引发记忆风暴了！！！”

哈利只会说：“不，我不那么想……”

德拉科再次从后面抱住了他。像之前把他从迷失中带出来的时候一样。他的手臂过分用力地勒着哈利的胸口，接触的那一刻哈利终于能恢复正常思考，他抓着德拉科的手急促地问：“我想错了吗？是我理解的那样吗？你爱我吗？”

德拉科像耗尽了所有力气那样低低地承认：“是。”

哈利在他手臂中转身，看着他说：“不敢相信你管这个叫恶心……爱我让你这么痛苦吗？”

“不，它是让我在痛苦中唯一感到快乐的事。”德拉科轻轻碰了一下哈利的脸颊，“但只要你知道，它就会让你痛苦……就像现在这样，波特，这只是一个马尔福不堪的隐秘，你没必要负疚，也不值得因此难过。”

哈利重复：“不，我说了，不。”

记忆风暴停止了，他们降落在霍格沃茨空荡荡的礼堂里。连月光都是苍白的，七年前的德拉科·马尔福独自在苍白中弹奏着忧伤的钢琴曲。

哈利说：“你看看我。”

“你？”

“不是说话的这个，是七年前的那个。”

一个黑发少年躺在后排的座椅上，安静地听着琴声。

哈利说：“那时候我每天都会过来埋伏，如果能等到你就可以睡得很好。罗恩和赫敏都怀疑我疯了。”

他还给了德拉科一个轻轻的拥抱。然而德拉科没有顺势抱住他。他把哈利推开了。

德拉科对着他笑了笑：“谢谢，波特。”

哈利说：“我以为你会说……说点别的。”

“如果我们还是十八岁，事情还没到最糟的地步，我会不顾一切地说爱你。”德拉科轻轻地说，“但现在这样也很好。真的。”

哈利往前一步：“你什么意思？现在我知道了这一切，你也知道我知道了，为什么要当作什么都没发生？”

德拉科指出：“因为的确什么都没发生，刚才的经历在现实中只是无关痛痒的几秒钟。你只是看到了一些记忆，过去的事还是在那里，什么都没有改变。”

“改变了。”哈利难受地说，“对我来说什么都变了。昨天之前我根本不能想象德拉科·马尔福有能力左右我的未来，可现在我发现如果他继续躲着我，不见我，我会真的因为他害怕爱我而痛苦得死掉。”

“哈利……”

哈利问：“你真的有那么害怕吗？宁可让我因此难过？”

德拉科眼睛里的阴云化成了雾，他向哈利靠近，在两人间的距离几乎归零时，哈利只凭轻轻的呼吸，就把那些雾气吹散了。

不是赫布底里的风，也不是“龙裔”，是德拉科·马尔福亲吻了一个救世主。

他们同时到达了通感领域。

这里还是黑夜，但不再那么晦涩沉重，哈利注意到脚下是轻柔涌动的海水，礁石上停着洁白的水鸟，头顶上那几颗星星变得明亮璀璨，哈利抬头看它们，终于懂了卢娜说的是什么意思：那是天龙座。

德拉科笔直地站在海峡的另一边，他的金发比星星还要明亮。

哈利说：“你肯定会来决斗的，对不对？不会再次拆了这条路跑掉？”

德拉科一步一步向他走来。

哈利终于体会到所谓高同步率下通感的美妙，的确美妙极了。

*

罗恩驾驶着“骑士”赶到时，就看到一场绚丽的核弹爆炸表演。

他打开通讯频道，震惊地问：“哈利，你怎么办到的，‘火弩箭’整修之后这么猛吗！”

一个拖着腔调的声音回答了他：“如果韦斯莱先生早日适应双驾驶员的四代机甲，他也可以有超乎想象的输出强度上限。”

罗恩大叫起来：“马尔福！”

接着是哈利的声音：“罗恩，我们发现海底有个跳跃点，应该是这些‘摄魂怪’出现的通道，正准备去把它炸了。”

“炸了！！！”

“没有问题，德拉科已经算好爆炸威力，不过得你接应我们的逃生舱，‘火弩箭’十有八九得毁在这里了。”

“等等，你这太自作主张了！”

哈利不再回答他，那边只能听到机体不断下潜时驾驶舱中的压强监测提醒。罗恩不得不叹着气联络霍格沃茨总指挥室：“救世主又去赌命了，这次他连马尔福的也一起押上了。”

“两个疯子。看来他们的97%是真的。”赫敏那边电流声响了一会儿，“哈利不回应我的通讯，他们还好吗？”

罗恩说：“可能情况紧急顾不上了。我这边一直跟他保持着通讯，能听到他那边的操作警报。”

“把你的线路接入公频，我们需要知道哈利怎么样了。”

罗恩一边操作一边说：“希望其他人听到马尔福说话的时候别太吃惊。”

赫敏断言：“不会的，他们有97%，他们能在通感领域完成一切沟通。”

下一刻强烈的爆破声从通讯频道中传来，接入公频的所有参战人员都被这动静惊吓，从贝尔法斯特到爱丁堡，从霍格沃茨到布斯巴顿，金斯莱失态地砸裂了办公桌：“哈利他引爆了什么！”

公频中接着传出水声，警报声，逃生舱的提示音，然后是哈利·波特的大吼：“你他妈的受伤了不早告诉我！”

“小伤。你应该学过，如果通感时一方受到严重伤害，另一方也会被影响。”

整个北大西洋联合战队都在疯狂猜测这个在救世主的驾驶舱里说话的男人是谁，看起来他居然能打破救世主的同步率不超50%诅咒。

哈利说：“那你也处理一下！再看着你持续流血我可能就要哭了。”

那个不知名的男人停顿了一下：“波特，我以为你在开玩笑的。”

哈利说：“我不开这个玩笑，我不能再经历一次终于知道自己被爱的下一刻就失去了爱我的人，我会疯的。”

男人说：“我为我涉及你父母的那些话道歉。为我的自大道歉。”

哈利说：“别光用说的。”

一记响亮的亲吻声回荡在所有人耳边。

现在好了，从霍格沃茨到布斯巴顿，从贝尔法斯特到爱丁堡，每个人又开始疯狂猜测这个救世主的神秘情人是谁。毫无头绪！这种旧贵族式的腔调明明应该很好认！

好在波特先生很快就为所有人揭露了谜底：“罗恩待会儿看到我跟一个流着血的德拉科·马尔福抱成一团，肯定会疯掉的。”

罗恩已经要疯掉了。他抓着自己的头发大喊：“怎么会变成这样！敏！我们是不是失误了！”

赫敏冷静地说：“除非他们能流着血在逃生舱里来一发就不算失误。二十五岁才交男朋友已经很晚了。”

*

——罗恩变稳重了。

哈利靠在德拉科肩膀上，无所事事地这么想着。

五分钟前“骑士”成功接应了他们，而罗恩出人意料地没有对哈利和德拉科当时的姿势作出任何惊讶的表现，只在确定他们都没有严重伤害后，将逃生舱接驳在“骑士”上，慢慢回归海岸。

哈利很少能在战斗后这么悠闲，因为德拉科承担了整理战斗数据的工作，这让救世主先生认为有个副驾驶实在是不错的事，尽管，非常令人痛心地，他在那个怪兽通道中永远地失去了“火弩箭”，但他还可以用“凤凰”，第四代机甲，双人驾驶员，再适合不过了。

回到霍格沃茨的时候已经快天亮，金斯莱带着一大帮人守在海湾等他们，哈利有点惊讶：“这也太隆重了吧。”

德拉科松开抱了他一路的手臂，慢吞吞地说：“看来救世主先生还不明白他刚刚干了什么。他阻止了一场四级怪兽的袭击，并且封住了‘摄魂怪’的通道，给所有人争取了备战的时间。”

哈利说：“这是我们一起干的。”

“不一定，要看首相先生的意思。”

哈利用额头不轻不重地撞了他一下：“金斯莱不是福吉。”

德拉科说：“我不是说他不好，只是这是必要的政治考虑。我不会因此放弃你，只是不会公开。”

罗恩打开他们的舱门，苦着脸说：“兄弟，恐怕你们已经足够公开了。”

“什么意思？”

罗恩说：“呃，就是，你们忘了切断跟我的通讯，从下潜开始，到后来你们之间说的话，都被听见了。”

哈利脸上发烫：“……难怪你一点都不惊讶。”

罗恩悲苦地说：“不止这样。因为赫敏的通讯接不进去，为了知道你们那边的情况，我就把你们的通讯接进公共频道了。整个北大西洋战队的公共频道。”

哈利静静看了罗恩两秒，在沉默中一点点僵硬了。他觉得自己马上就要烧起来了。他不是人类。他大脑空白，没有任何想法。他就是海湾里一根直挺挺的玄武岩柱，完全不会害羞，真的。

德拉科又惊又怒：“格兰杰为什么会容许这种事发生！她要眼看着波特声名扫地吗！”

哈利立刻就不是一根玄武岩柱了。他的行动能力瞬间回归：“德拉科·马尔福！立刻解释一下，为什么谈个恋爱就会让我声名扫地！”

德拉科举起双手：“我没有说你，我是说我自己——”

哈利冷静下来：“这么一想的确不是说我，也不说你，是说金斯莱。”

“金斯莱？！”

“当然是我！”金斯莱已经带着等候的人群一起走了过来，首相先生疲惫地说，“哈利，我真高兴你还想得到，如果这是一个爱情故事而你们没能在一起，我就会被说成一个恶毒的反派角色。”

现在轮到德拉科变成了一根玄武岩柱。

金斯莱对他说：“小马尔福先生，如果在这种末日里爱情都不被允许，那我们就真的没有希望了。”

闪光灯亮起，头版新闻上一个救世主正跳起来跟他的金发恋人拥吻。

德拉科把煎好的流心蛋放在哈利面前的盘子里，瞥了一眼那张照片：“但愿躲在深山里的卢修斯能看到这个。”

哈利打着哈欠趴在桌沿上，用鼻尖嗅着早餐的香气：“他会的。”

“波特先生，坐直一点吃饭，弄到脸上了。”

“我也想，如果你昨天能让我早点睡的话。”

“好吧，我的错。需要工程师私人整修服务吗？”

“要的。”

浅黄色的窗帘扬起，赫布底里的风温柔极了。


End file.
